Dear Diary, Love Sakura
by Cherrie-Chan
Summary: Sakura’s parents may get a divorce. She is forced to transfer schools and she is split between two parents. Her best friends Gaara and Sharada have always been there to look out. At her new school she finally fits in but her will new friends take her old
1. Chapter 1

Dear Diary…Love Sakura

Disclaimer: Naruto I own not. I own not a Naruto. Naruto is what I don't own.

Story Description: Sakura is going though changes in here life. Her parents split up and may get a divorce. She is forced to transfer schools and she is split between two parents, two houses, and two cities. Her best friends Gaara and Sharada have always been there to look out for her and promise never to stop. At her new school she finally fits in but her will new friends take her old friends place and why is the cheer team's captain trying to ruin her reputation?

Authors note: Characters are OOC and many OCs are included. To see character profiles for my Original Characters check my page.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***********************************************************************

August 7

Dear Diary:

It feels weird writing again after so long, so I guess I'll just re-introduce myself. I'm Sakura I'm 16 now and my parents split up last month. My BFF Sharada told me not to worry that they loved each other so much it had to be temporary, I wish I could believe her. Anyway, my mom and me live in Suna but my dad wants me to live with him in Konoha, where I was born. I couldn't decide. I know I could never go though this without Sharada and Gaara at my side. They (my parents) let me stay at Sharada's house for the month while they settled their problems. Sharada has a huge house but you could hardly tell with all the kids running around. She has two brothers; Jaden and Aiden (Twins they're 17) and six sisters; Taylor and Ami (twins 19), Kimico and Karma (Twins 18) Jade (she is a twin with Jaden and Aiden) Sharada comes in here (she's 16 too) and finally Skye. Skye is the youngest she's an angel. Skye is 14 now, she can sing and is one of the few of Sharada's siblings I associate with a lot, well, her and Jaden.

Here's a math problem:

Nine kids (9) + two parents (2) + me (1) = (not 12) **One Commotional House! **

Well that's enough about my family and personal life. As for my Social life, I only have two friends and I'm still single. If Sharada had her way, I'd be dating Aiden. He's cute and sweet but he's not my type. What's my type you may ask? Well I don't know yet, but when I find out…

Summer is almost over and I'll have to go back to school soon. I couldn't survive that without my genius best friend Gaara. I'm smart and all but, I just don't get some things. Well it's dinner time so I have to go. (Hard to believe that in a house of twelve we all eat together at one table.)

Love Sakura

"Sharada, Sakura come on the lasagna's getting cold." Jade called us down from the dinning room table. One thing about this family is they get along pretty well and with so many in the house, everyone takes turns cooking. Today Jade cooked she always makes lasagna. Sharada and I ran down to the table everyone ate and talked together. After dinner there was, a knock on the door Mrs. Akita answered it. It was my mom.

"Sakura" I walked up to my mom.

"What's the matter?"

"Sweetie," nothing good ever follows when she calls me that. "Your father and I are extending our legal separation."

"For how long?" I held in my tears.

"One year."

"Oh, well what about me."

"You're going to live in Konoha with your father for the School year."

"Why?"

"You'll get a better education in Konoha. You'll like it there I promise."

"Okay. When do I leave?"

"On the 21st. That way you'll have time to familiarize yourself with the city."

"How can I survive in Konoha without Sharada and Gaara?"

"I have an idea" Mrs. Akita walked up behind us. "What if Sharada stays in Konoha with you and Mr. Haruno, Sakura?"

"Really?"

"Of Course. I've already discussed it with Sharada. You just have to ask your dad."

"OMG! You're the best! Thank you so much" I hugged her and ran up stairs to the room I'm staying in.

August 7

Dear Diary:

OMG! I just got some of the worst news ever followed by some of the best. First my mom came over to tell me her and dad where going to be separated for another year and I had to move to Konoha with him and transfer schools. Then Sharada's mom said that Sharada could stay with us in Konoha! Maybe it wont be so bad. I 'm going on the 21st. That's exactly two weeks from now. Well time for bed.

Love Sakura

August 8

Dear Diary:

Sharada told Gaara. He's not too happy about his Girlfriend and Best friend leaving for ten months. We told him we'd call often and he could visit whenever. He took us to dinner at this expensive restaurant called The Sunbird. That's the first time I've ever been it was great.

Love Sakura

August 14

Dear Diary:

I called dad and he said I could help him find a good house in whatever neighborhood I want and I have to go online to find out which school I want attend. He said they have public, private, and boarding schools and I could choose. Sharada and I went online and found out that Konoha has the best shopping district in the Fire country or the Wind for that matter. Sharada's family is rich and her mom said she'd give her shopping money every two weeks on Sharada's debit card. This is going to be so awesome!

Love Sakura

August 18

Dear Diary:

I'm moving in three days and we are almost done packing. Dad and I picked a nice house in Konoha three stories high. There are 4 bedrooms and 4 ½ bathrooms. There's also a study for me and Sharada to do homework and stuff. We have a pool too. Dad's office is three miles away. Did I tell you he was a prominent attorney with a firm in Konoha? Well he is and it rocks. We applied for North Konoha Prep School and North Konoha Career Academy. That way we can decide if we want to go to a private school or a public school. One up side to private school is that almost everyone is rich so I won't be used for my money, but I know the classes will be harder.

Love Sakura

August 20

Dear Diary:

I leave in the morning. My mom gave me a new cell phone with a new number it's awesome a Sidekick LX. Gaara and my mom are the only ones in Suna with my new number. I just packed my computer and all of our stuff is on the way to Konoha in a moving van Dad paid some guys in Konoha to take it and fill our house. Me and Sharada get to furnish the house and have our own rooms. We got into both schools but we don't know which to accept yet. We said our goodbyes today because we're leaving early tomorrow morning. I gotta sleep the drive to Konoha is like 36 hours. Leave at 5am on the 21st arrive at 5 pm on the 22nd.

Love Sakura

August 22nd

Dear Diary:

We're almost there. It's like 4:30 and Sharada's asleep. This was a long trip but I slept and ate the whole way. At least were weren't in the moving van. The grass is beautiful I saw Sakura trees everywhere. Me and Sharada decided to go to NKPS (North Konoha Prep School). They are the only Private School where you can where any thing on Friday. The School year starts earlier though. On the 26th we don't have much time to settle down but the school seems so cool. They have like 20 student organizations and some students can go to colleges for a few classes. I read that they have the best teachers and a variety of sports. They even have fashion club! They have at a dance like every month! They have a real gym with exercise equipment and a court for every team. The student union is the building behind the school that's where all of the student organizations are. I found this info on the school website. This school is awesome!

Love Sakura

"Ok girls wake up" Mr. Haruno opened the door to the car as Sakura and Sharada opened their eyes.

"Are we home, yet" Sakura got out of the car and stretched her legs.

" My neck hurts" Sharada said as she rubbed her neck.

"Girls, go inside and pick your rooms. I have to go down to the office so I have a few tasks for the two of you to complete." he handed Sakura the list and Sharada the house keys and credit card.

"Bye Dad" Sakura hugged her father and followed Sharada into the house.

The girls found the rooms they wanted and left the house. The fist thing on the list was to get keys made at the hardware store. After they got the two new keys the girls out.

"What's next on the list Saku?"

"Um…we need to get an arrangement of calla lilies for the gallery" they headed toward Yamanaka flower shop. Inside they saw a girl about their age tending to the roses. She had light green hair that extended just pass her shoulders. Her eyes were bright purple.

"Excuse me?" Sharada said to get the girl's attention.

"Oh, sorry." The girl looked up "Hi welcome to the Yamanaka Flower shop, my name is Mitsuki. How may I help you."

"Hi I'm Sakura and this is my friend Sharada." Sakura started "We need a large arrangement of Calla Lilies."

"Okay is that all?" Mitsuki asked.

"Do you sell black roses?" Sharada asked.

"Yeah, but they have to be ordered a week in advance. So that they'll be properly dyed."

"Great, can I get two next week?"

"Of Course. Is that all?"

"Yeah"

"That will be $35 for the lilies and fill out this card for the roses" Sakura handed her the credit card. Mitsuki walked to the back room and came back to the register.

"Your flowers will be out shortly."

"Great."

"Are two new in town?"

"Yeah we drove 36 hrs. from Suna Just got here like 20 min ago." Sharada Said

"Really? That's a long way to come. What school are you guys going to?"

"NKPS" Sakura said with enthusiasm.

"Me too. Have you heard about the party this weekend at the Hyuga manor?"

"I think I heard something like that on the radio." Sharada stated

"Yeah it's the party of the year. Every NKPS student and some Alumni will be there. You two should come."

"Are we invited?" Sakura asked

"Everyone's invited. Girls get in free if they have their ID. There will be live music and a DJ, an open sushi bar, a soda bar, pool and hot tub, and a mega giveaway. Neji's giving away a car!"

"Seriously!" both girls said.

"Totally. Here's a flyer" Mitsuki handed the girls a flyer with all the details on it.

"7pm until?" Sharada questioned reading the flyer.

"Yeah most of the time people stay until mid morning."

"His parents don't mind that?" Sharada asked

"Nope his dad pays for shuttles to take the kids home. But the ones who stay past 3 am have to have a form signed by their parents." Mitsuki explained

"Wow this party sounds awesome." Sakura said.

"It will be." Mitsuki took the flowers from Mrs. Yamanaka who just walked in "Thank-you" she turned to Sakura "Here you go. Enjoy"

"Thanks" Sharada said. "I just found an excuse to go shopping tomorrow."

"Defiantly." Sakura replied

"Does that mean I'll see you at the Party on the 24th?"

"Yeah. Actually can we go with you?"

"Yeah, meet me here at 7."

"K. Bye!" both girls ran out to finish the list.

August 22 (evening)

Dear Diary:

Konoha rules! There's this awesome party on Saturday me and Sharada are going with a girl we met today, Mitsuki. I called dad and he said we had to be home by 2. Rada and I are going shopping to buy outfits for the party in the morning. After that we have to finish the registration for school. Taking ID pictures, picking classes and stuff like that. We called Gaara and told him about our day. Our moms called us to see how we were doing. Dad's still at work he'll be there most of the night. We unpacked our rooms and went online to pick out furniture and stuff for our rooms and the rest of the house.

Love Sakura

August 23

Dear Diary:

The awesome party is tomorrow. We went shopping and got some totally hot outfits for the party, and some for other days. The Konoha Mega Mall is huge I never saw so many stores in one place. The best place was Cherrie Pye. They had the best clothes. That's where we got our matching outfits. We're wearing a pair of designer skinny leg black jean Capri, a red off the shoulder midriff with the words "watch out" written in white on the back, a pair of red high top converse shoes, and a black cadet cap tilted to the right. Both of us are going to crimp our long hair and wear a diamond studded choker we got from Gaara.

After we went shopping we went to NKPS to pick our classes and get our IDs They gave us our schedule and we took a quick placement exam. By the time we got home dad was already there and the furniture was all in place. Dad cooked for us and told us he would be leaving to work early because he gave his assistant Saturday off. After we ate we went straight to our rooms. I think Rada is sleep now. I can't wait until the party tomorrow. This will be my first social event in Konoha.

Love Sakura

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***********************************************************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

End of Chapter 1

Thanks for reading I hope you liked reading this as much as I liked writing it. Don't forget to review! Critics welcome.

**Thank you InoxxHyuga for your input and criticism.**

Cherrie-Chan


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Diary…Love Sakura

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I take no responsibility for the creation of Naruto or its characters. Nor do I claim to have legal permission to write about its characters or change its plot.

Claimer: I take full responsibility for this plot and my original characters including, but not limited to, Sharada, Yuuki, Ami, Summer, and Mitsuki.

"Sakura, wake up, it's almost noon." Sharada walked into her best friend's room.

"Morning Rada" She looked at the clock. "I mean afternoon."

"Let's go down for brunch first then come up to shower and stuff."

"Sounds good. What's for brunch anyway?" Sakura asked as she walked down the stairs with her.

"Your dad ordered a huge breakfast for us it just got here. He said we'll need a lot of fuel to get through a Konoha teenager's party." Sharada opened a bottle of orange juice and poured a cup for her and Sakura.

"Thanks."

The girls ate breakfast and showered. They were dressed by 5:00 that evening. After fixing their hair (Sharada's took very long), it was already 6:30. The two friends ran out toward the flower shop. They were right on time.

"Hey Sakura, Hey Sharada." Mitsuki greeted them. "This is my Best, Ino and my True, Hinata." She pointed to the girls at her side.

"Pleasure." Both girls said in unison.

"Hinata is Neji's cousin so she has a ride for us to get there."

"Cool." Sakura said.

"Wow! I totally love your look, Sakura." Ino said looking the two over. "Your hair is awesome, Sharada."

"Thanks. You look great too" Sharada followed the other girls into the limo.

The limo pulled up in front of a huge white house about six stories tall and one block wide. There was a gold metal picket fence around it. Like the kind, a celebrity would have. The grass was greener than any in Konoha. The words "Hyuga Estate" was on either side of the gate. Two large men were outside collecting money and checking for ID. A long white cement pathway led to the front door, which was wide open.

"Got your ID Saku?"

"Yep. I'm so ready."

They got to the bouncers at the gate and showed their ID. Once they got in, they saw hundreds of kids already dancing to Metal and hard rock music. There was a stage and band equipment. On every corner, there was a guide to show people around. About five loveseats were occupied by teenagers making-out. There was food everywhere and in a room on the far end, Sakura could see a boy with long brown hair wearing all black (all the way to the socks!) playing electric guitar. She walked back toward the room while Sharada danced with some random guy.

"Hi" He turned to face his pink haired guest.

"What's up?" He put his guitar back on the stand. "Having fun yet?"

"Yeah." She pointed to the guitar. "You play?"

"Oh, you must be new. Yeah I'm in a band. The name's Neji."

"I'm Sakura. How'd you know I was new?"

"Everyone in town knows me and has heard my band play."

"So this is your place?"

"Yeah," Neji walked out of the room and led her to the middle of the dance floor. "Wanna dance, Sakura"

"Yeah."

While they were dancing, Sakura noticed all female eyes on her as if she'd done something stupid.

"Why are all those people looking at me?" She whispered to Neji

"Jealousy, it's an ugly thing."

"Why would they be jealous of me? They don't even know me."

"No, but they do know you're the first person I've danced with tonight."

"Oh"

The song was soon over and by the time Neji and Sakura found someone else to dance with, everyone was back to normal. After about one hour, Neji and five other guys in black stood on stage and stopped the music. Neji walked up to the front of the stage a spoke.

"Alright everyone! In ten minutes, I'll start the giveaway! Believe me you don't wanna pass this one up. Tickets are $10 for guys and $5 for girls, buy as many as you like. What's going to happen is this machine will randomly pick a name out of the submitted ones and the first name gets a 1978 Ford Mustang Cobra! That's a $50,000+ car. The next 9 get a choice of 2 limited edition slim-book laptop computers or an iPod mini."

The guy next to him introduced himself as Itachi "After the winners are chosen NKPS's favorite band, TFK, will try to perform without our bass player."

Naruto spoke next "I'm replacing the bass player but I'm not very good so bare with me."

The next guy was Kiba "They'll sing 5 songs then take request before the DJ takes over"

"Okay back to the party!" Neji finished as they all walked off of the stage.

August 25 (2am)

Dear Diary:

Awesomeness, Coolness, and Spectacularness! Is that a word? Well it's about the only one I can use to describe last night. It was great. The Hyuga Estate is the biggest mansion I've ever seen. Six stories high and a block wide. All white surrounded by a golden gate and beautiful yard. I met the host Neji Hyuga when I got there. He is so HOT. I danced with him first and he said all of those other girls were jealous of me. Me? Come on, no one is ever jealous of me. Rada and I danced for hours. Then they announced a giveaway we decided to enter our names for fun. I couldn't believe it when Neji called Sharada's name. She won the 1978 Mustang! I was the last name called so I got a new iPod.

We stayed to hear their band play, TFK, they rock! The songs have a good message and great beat. I bet if they had the bass, they would've been even better.

I met a bunch of Neji's friends; Itachi Uchiha (He's in college and is like 19. He graduated from NKPS and is a student teacher and club sponsor at the school), Sasuke (He's Itachi's brother but, he hates him. He's a junior (like me) 17) Naruto (He's a junior too. He lives with Neji in the estate. He's also 17) Kiba (He has a dog he never goes anywhere without. Junior 17) Yuuki (He is super close to Neji like a brother. He's 16 and a sophomore). Those guys are part of like the coolest group at the school. They all wore black to the party to standout and be recognized as who they were.

Neji told me and Rada about the clubs at the school and which ones we should join. Apparently, we can't pass if we don't a club for every season of the school year. Oh yeah Neji's 17 but he's a senior. He said he could help us find our way around the school since we have ten minutes between classes.

By midnight, the music had to stop and the food was almost gone. Most kids, by then, moved toward outside and used the pool and hot tub. His pool is huge. Some people had to shuttle home because of the curfew. Here it's 11:00 for 15 year olds. Anyone else can be out as late as they want. Sharada drove the Mustang home. It's so comfortable.

Love Sakura

August 25 (nighttime)

Dear Diary:

Dad saw the car and was amazed that someone would just give a car that valuable away. He was right about teenage parties in Konoha; even though there's never alcohol, you wake up with a hang over. Boy was he right. Me and Sharada could hardly get out of bed this morning. Dad stayed home and took care of us. He said we needed lots of water and aspirin. We felt better by dinner time. Dad took us out to a restaurant called The Fab Five. They had food I'd never heard of. Dad said the food made with the best five things that only are in Konoha. School starts tomorrow. I'm actually excited.

Love Sakura

End of Chapter 2

Fast update huh. Don't get use to it. Just kidding. Or am I?

Review please; tell me what couples you want to see. There are three rules.

No same sex couples

No Neji with either cousin Hanabi or Hinata

No Gaara Sakura

Only because of where I want the story to go. I may or may not use your suggestions. Thank you gaarasakuralovers for your review and favorite.


End file.
